


【TF乙女向】Domination（红蜘蛛X你/Rough Sex一发完）

by Kitashimakuri



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitashimakuri/pseuds/Kitashimakuri





	【TF乙女向】Domination（红蜘蛛X你/Rough Sex一发完）

红蜘蛛又发火了。

指挥官暴怒的声音自他的充电室内传出，与之一齐响起的是重物砸地的闷响，电子门朝两侧自动滑开，一个涂装华丽的飞行单位自室内跌跌撞撞地跑出，肩上还留着被手掌捏出的变形痕迹。

“蠢货，滚！”

飞行单位声音颤抖地看着室内：“可是，Commander......”

回应他的是猛然关闭的电子门，他神色黯然地又在门前徘徊了片刻，终是念念不舍地走了。

这是最近三星周里，第五个被赶出来的可怜家伙了。

不远处路过的Seeker忍不住侧头打量，窃窃私语：“Commander最近的心情是真的很差，这又是被赶出来了？”

“是啊，自从上回全军会议上被威震天陛下当众训斥以后，就一直这样。”

其中一个叹了口气：“陛下对Commander太苛刻了，上次伏击分明就打得很漂亮，在场的汽车人一个活口都没留下，何必还要挑刺呢......”

“嘘，说话注意点。”，同伴推了他一下：“快去做任务吧，别闲聊了。”

“别拽我翅膀！嘿，你看，又有人进去了。”

视线再次转向指挥官充电室外，你抖了抖机翼，加大了自己的涡轮散热功率，试图冷静下来。

众所周知，霸天虎的空军首席指挥官，床品极差。这并非指红蜘蛛疏于技巧，恰恰相反，与他那近乎完美的俊美外貌相匹配的，他几乎知道所有能让床伴在充电室里哭叫呻吟的好办法，在他身边放纵一夜的经历，足够用接下来的几百万年反复回味，像是特浓的电路增速器，让人无法反抗地上瘾沉迷。

但是，对红蜘蛛而言，对接与其说是追寻身体的快感，不如说是一种歇斯底里的发泄。他会将工作时遭受的所有愤怒都倾泻于床伴身上，虽然不似威震天那样可怖的殴打凌虐，红蜘蛛会用尽最刻薄的语气的态度折磨对方，这是精神上的凌迟，与此同时，他要求床伴的绝对服从。

服从他，对他的命令敬若神谕，满足他被威震天摧残得支离破碎的自尊与征服欲。

如果有半点反抗，就会立即被逐离他的视线。

你站在电子门外，感受到自火种深处不断迸出的紧张与兴奋。即使红蜘蛛在床上的风评是如此恶劣，但大概所有Seeker都无法否认自己对他的崇拜，他是最优秀的空军，是所有飞行单位追逐仰望的、真正的游击。

你大抵知道接下来会发生什么，但你根本无法拒绝他的命令，即使只有万分之一的机会，你也想靠近他、亲手贴上他的机翼，告诉他你的忠诚与仰慕。

房门滑开，你咽了口电解液，上前弯腰行礼道：“Commander。”

红蜘蛛坐在充电床上，神情不耐，伸手示意你走近些。你在他面前半跪下，仰头看着他，顺从地让他的手在你的下颚与胸口游走。

“想晋升，嗯？”，他嘲讽似地拍拍你侧脸，视线下垂：“所以才这么急不可耐地来我房间，以为找到了往上爬的捷径。”

你被他随意勾弄的手指撩拨得机体发烫，散热涡轮功率微调，引擎发出细小的嗡鸣声。

你难耐地小声开口：“我......”

“安静。”，红蜘蛛眯着光学镜剜了你一眼：“我没让你回答，就不要插嘴，士兵。”

你立即闭上了发声器，他抬起一只脚踩在你膝盖上，有一下没有下地晃动节奏。红蜘蛛似乎并不急着对接，笑容有些刻薄的讥诮：“威震天这个愚蠢的炉渣，号令统领整个霸天虎空军的我，在他眼里，还不如声波那样除了有几只宠物外一无是处的废物。”

他微微俯身，打量着你的脸，笑容未变：“看看，我的属下，不比那几只破鸟有用多了。”

难得听见他的夸奖，你光学镜亮起来，忍不住想要微笑。红蜘蛛掐住你下颚，疼得你笑容一僵，看见他陡然冷淡的表情：“很高兴？”

你几乎能听见自己下颚金属被钳制得微微变形的声音，不由得收敛笑容，摇头否认。

“士兵，你是哪个编队的？”

“空军第三航空队，编号HN-0746，Commander。”

红蜘蛛哦了一声，踩着你膝盖的脚用力了些：“我听过，上次游击战轰了轮子雷达站的家伙。让你待在普通航空队是委屈你了，我不像威震天那么眼瞎，想加入Seeker么？”

Seeker是红蜘蛛的直系精英部队，统一直接接受红蜘蛛的调遣与训练。你不知道已经期待了多久，闻言自然想点头，但又不敢擅自开口，只能直勾勾地仰视着红蜘蛛。

他对你仰慕的眼神取悦了，红蜘蛛总是很乐意接受讨好奉承的，无论来自何人。他踩着膝盖的足尖松开了，停在了你的胯部挡板上，道：“打开，让我欣赏一下你今晚的表现。”

你弹出早已经充能完毕的输出管，冠状体在空气中不安地吐出些许次级能量液，微微颤抖。他踩了上去，你痛哼一声，忍住了逃避的动作，温顺地继续跪在他身前。

红蜘蛛笑了笑，继续用脚尖折磨过分脆弱的输出管。疼痛糅杂着快感不断冲刷你的传感节点，你跪地的双腿经不住微微颤抖起来，喘息不稳。

“上来。”

他站起身，你撑起有些绵软的腿，跪俯在他的充电床上。

你将压下后腰将臀部抬得更高，输出管悬在半空，极为难耐地滴落着次级能量液。你的面甲贴于床面，隐约有些高纯与上等能量液的气味，或许还有些烧焦齿轮的气味，都是红蜘蛛身上常带的，你忍不住深吸一口气，想将这个气味记得更牢。

陡然一声金属拍击的闷响，胯部的疼痛让你全身惊颤，机翼都不住哆嗦了一下。

“疼么？”

你还没来得及回答，又是一掌落下。你的输出管被扇得晃动，充能得滚烫，几乎能听见细微的电路过热滋啦声。你被打得闷哼，机翼耷拉下来。

红蜘蛛的声音从身后传来，带着微笑：“回答我，疼么？”

“不，不疼.......”

红蜘蛛对你的回答很满意：“很好。”

手掌掴在胯部挡板之上，隔着铁片不断传递着刺痛的电流，让内置节点纷纷警惕地蠕动蜷缩起来，挤出些许润滑液。

红蜘蛛并未收敛力气，真切的疼痛感不断在电路中递增，目的却并非暴力地拆毁，而是包含着恶意的凌虐与屈辱，每一次清脆的响声，都仿佛是施虐者在毫不留情地嘲笑。

你跪伏在地，胸口紧贴着床面，顺从地压下腰部将臀抬得更高。

又是一巴掌，你呜咽一声，听不出是欢愉还是委屈，只是将脸埋得更低了。

“啪。”

你疼得尾翼发颤，哆嗦着喊他名字：“commander……”

红蜘蛛看着眼前的家伙似乎想躲，不满地一皱眉，手掌宛若铁钳般拖着你的机翼，活生生拽了回来。

这一下疼极了，你被拽得抬头后仰，惊慌地发出了哭腔，感受到红蜘蛛的一只手掌扣住你的腰部，往下一按，你的双膝便朝两侧滑得更开了。

你的胯部被玩弄似地来回抚摸按揉着，像是件手感颇好的物件。你不敢再躲，主动开启后置挡板，讨好道：“Commander，我准备好了……”

红蜘蛛拍了拍你黏糊的外置节点，闪着荧光的节点在次级能量液中颇为惹眼，以他的性格，自然是不会放过的。他的手指捏住了你的两瓣保护叶片，朝两侧分开，露出收缩痉挛的内壁。

他的指腹稳稳从传感节点上碾过，你呻吟起来，溢出了更多次级能量液。他宛如擦拭枪口般不断用手指在你的内壁上压过，你疼得不断颤抖，内壁不由得主动吮吸他的手指，想要他换个法子取乐。

手指抽了出去，你还没来得及喘口气，红蜘蛛滚烫的输出管已经挤了进来。他没作任何停留，径直要将整个管部都埋进你内壁中，一路粗暴地将传感节点凌虐而过，剧烈的疼痛让你终于忍不住啜泣出声，哆嗦着抬膝想往前逃离，被他用同样的手法拽着机翼拖回来，在你疼到几乎失声的哭喘中，毫无阻碍地顶住了次级油箱垫片。

他似乎还想直接顶进去，你的视线中不断弹出红色警报框，闪烁着机体二级损伤预警。

你想要求饶，却听得红蜘蛛被你绞得电路发麻的一声喘息，性感得几乎让你瞬间过载。

你依旧疼得机翼发抖，却没再试图逃离，只是跪俯着让他侵入得更深了。滚烫的内壁紧紧包裹着输出管，像是要将它淹没在过分弹滑黏腻的软金属中，让红蜘蛛愉悦得仰头长叹一声。

红蜘蛛将你的右手反制于身后，扭曲的角度让你的肩部零件发出刺耳的电流爆鸣，但这份疼痛此时早已不值一提。红蜘蛛的散热涡轮与引擎在兴奋地低吼嗡鸣，他粗暴地按着你的后颈，伴随着输出管在油箱垫片上蛮横疯狂的顶撞，内壁被磨得酸麻抽搐，红蜘蛛喘着气缓缓开口：

“喊我，Lord。”

你的脑模块被猛烈的对接激发过热，他威胁般地将你的后颈钳得更紧，你只能呜咽着开口：

“lord......”

红蜘蛛笑了起来，嗓音充满着情欲的沙哑与兴奋，用胯部猛朝你接口猛地一撞：“继续！”

你的脑模块被顶得有那么一瞬间的二进制紊乱，继续痴迷地呼唤他：“lord......lord starscream......my lord.......”

红蜘蛛被取悦了，他缓缓松开你的右手，指尖顺着你的机翼花纹几乎算得上柔情地抚摸，道：“乖。”

你被他抚摸得舒服极了，机翼主动朝他掌心贴去，喊他名字：“Lord Starscream......”

他用在你腰侧徘徊的手掌回应了你的呼唤，只要红蜘蛛愿意，他有无数种办法让自己的床伴疯狂。而眼下他只需要一个最简单的法子作为奖赏，他伸手钳住你的脖颈，向后稍稍用力，你便被迫抬起上身，转头看向他。

红蜘蛛咬住了你的嘴唇。

并非温柔的吻，而是更像惩罚的噬咬，舌尖扫动间可以感受到能量液的腥甜。你的舌尖主动舔舐着他的牙齿，这个姿势让你吻得有些艰难，一只手贴在他钳住你腰部的手背，想要吻得更深。

他在你嘴角留下一个牙印，伤口溢出了几滴能量液，被你舔去。红蜘蛛笑起来，低头去咬你的后颈，指尖掐着你的机翼翼梢，胯部依旧不停歇地在接口内部横冲直撞。

你呻吟着，在他留下另一个新鲜伤口的时候，痉挛着过载了。红蜘蛛从身后环住了你，喘息声贴在你音频接收器旁，沙哑撩人，不断刺激着你此时过分敏感的感官电路。

最后一声闷哼，他顶开了你的次级油箱垫片，在你体内彻底过载。

你享受着体内的饱胀感，用侧脸去蹭他搭在你肩头的手，一一吻过他的指尖。红蜘蛛的引擎依旧在嗡鸣，你时常听见这让人心驰神往的声音自天际如光掠过，短暂却足够让人震撼，此时它就贴着你的后背发出振动，让你更是忍不住火种滚烫，不愿它停下。

红蜘蛛伸手将你翻过来，你躺在他的阴影下，着迷地望着他猩红的光学镜。

他用一只手掐住了你的脖颈，语气听不出这是情人间的调笑，还是裹挟着真实杀意的威胁。

“告诉我，你为谁效忠？”

“是您.......Starscream.......”

他的手勒得更紧了，金属发出不堪重负的咔嚓声，颈部电缆被阻断，能量液匮缺让你的脑模块难以思考运算。

红蜘蛛居高临下地俯视着你，缓缓道：“我是谁？”

“您是.......Starscream.......”，你轻轻握着他的手，发声器嘶哑，眼神却滚烫炽热：“我的主人。”

红蜘蛛笑了，松开钳制，在你颈边伤口落下一个绵柔的亲吻：

“记住你的回答，Seeker。”


End file.
